


Looking for a New JARVIS

by DemonicClaymore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cyber Husbands, JARVIS/Tony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs JARVIS, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony places an ad for his replacement JARVIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a New JARVIS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/gifts).



“Fine! Tell them I need someone to stand in for a perfect chef, a great gofer, an interesting character that can make me laugh, a guy willing to be constantly experimented on, a good listener, and one hell of a butler. Think you can handle that? Oh-! And I want him to give me backrubs sometimes, but he can’t be too eager about it. Know what I’m saying? Hmm, well maybe a little eager is okay. Make eagerness optional. We’ll test the water later.”

…

“Too much? Okay. Just tell them I’m looking to replace an old, long-term companion. Needs to be able to adapt to any situation.”

…

“Then tell them I’m looking for a JARVIS.”

…

“J. A. R. V. I. S.! It’s really not that complicated.”

…

“Yes! That will work.”

…

“I don’t care if it makes sense! Who’s paying who?”

…

“Great. Thank you.”

…

“I’m looking at it now.”

 

Tony’s eyes skimmed the letter that would be sent out to the world’s few qualified men to be his new help. The ad was simple: _Wealthy benefactor searching for capable and versatile bodyguard to act as JARVIS. Contact immediately for more information and screening._

 

“I guess that will work,” Tony said. He clicked the approval link and watched the e-mail venture off into cyberspace. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Tony swallowed the knot that had grown in his throat. The thing seemed to follow logic right down into the pit of his stomach where it landed with a terrible thud and then bounced right back up. The man blinked several times to try and wash the burning in his eyes away, but it only made the sensation worse. So, he wiped his face with both hands and rolled his shoulders. “Just one more thing off today’s to-do list. Now, what’s next on the agenda, JA-rrrrr-fff-Friday?”

 

“You calendar shows that you are free this evening, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Great!” Tony clapped his hands together and looked around his vast workspace. His enthusiasm seemed to dwindle rather quickly as he became at a loss as to what to do. “Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short piece. I just watched Avengers two days ago and all my feels are on the floor. This is a simple concept I worked up of Tony being unable to fill the void in his life loosing JARVIS caused. It doesn't say anything for canon and it is not a fraction of my beliefs or headcanons, but I just felt like writing it because I thought it would be cute.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos and comment if you liked it! Thank you for your support!


End file.
